


What About Us

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aurors, Gen, M/M, Never say that out, Secret Crush, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你不在乎，而我花了太长的时间来确定。在我还年轻而愤怒的时候，我根本没想过自己能有今日；时至今日，我已学会与它和平共处。”





	What About Us

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.穆迪&金斯莱，部分灵感来自美漫同人WHERE THE LIGHTNING STRIKES；  
> 2.穆迪是个毫无隐私意识的混蛋而金斯莱并不怎么介意；  
> 3.时间线从凤凰社到死亡圣器，如果这两个人在文里显得十分青涩幼稚，完全是我的问题；  
> 4.这是把刀。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

穆迪推开办公室的门，凌乱感扑面而来，他照例不以为然地哼了一声。这间屋子是那种貌似无序、实际上屋主随手就可以拿到想要的东西的地方，个人风格太过鲜明，与金斯莱·沙克尔谨慎专业的名声很不相称。

“到了傲罗指挥部出现敌人的时候，恐怕‘个人风格泄露’在我需要担心的事项清单上会排得相当靠后。”他曾经的学生这样说。

接着唐克斯的奚落又从他的脑海里冒了出来：“别理他，疯眼汉说不定还想把你的桌子换成棉花造的，免得你哪天绊倒了撞死在上边。”

穆迪重重地喷了下鼻息，那个不知天高地厚的傻丫头，勉强通过了傲罗测试就以为自己了不起得要命，如果不是因为凤凰社，他都不会费力去记尼法朵拉·唐克斯的名字，反正这样的新兵基本上待不过头三年，能活着离开就不错了。他从一开始就觉得吸收她进凤凰社是浪费资源。

没办法，他退休了，还在任的老一辈如邓不利多、小一辈如金斯莱，都喜欢她这个类型。穆迪技巧性地绕过防护咒翻找自己要拿的东西，假腿忿忿地在他很讨厌的长绒地毯上来回敲打，如果邓不利多要求他此后的每次任务都关照着唐克斯之流来进行，他就得管那老头儿要工资了。

此行的目的已经达成，穆迪收好那几份文件和证物，没有急着离开。早在金斯莱刚为自己赢得一片傲罗司里相对独立的空间时，他就和自己的导师达成了一项共识：后者可以在任何时候进入他的个人空间，检查他的保密措施，并就其中的漏洞训他一顿。包括穆迪的其他下属在内，没人受得了这个，这就是为什么金斯莱成了同资历傲罗中旧伤最少、官职最高的——当然，他很久以前就从穆迪那儿毕业了，只是仍欢迎穆迪偶尔去取些必要材料时这么干。后来穆迪退休了，没过几年他们又开始共事，两人都不觉得有改变惯常做法的必要。

穆迪指挥着自己的假眼缓缓转动，观察和透视屋中的每个角落。金斯莱用的咒语基本上还是十几年前他教的那些，只进行了少许改动，老办法总是最有效的。

接着他的假眼停住了，穆迪将身体转到它正对着的方向，两只眼睛一起盯着金斯莱的……衣柜。那里面藏了些东西，而且藏得非常巧妙，显然考虑到了有人有着能透视的眼睛。稍不留神，他就可能把它当成衣褶之间的一道暗影忽略过去。但即便集中精力观察，他仍然无法看清那道暗影里藏的是什么。

“有趣。”穆迪咕哝着，拿出了魔杖。

柜门上的咒语主要功能是记录和追踪，不会对入侵者造成伤害但设计得非常精巧，就连穆迪也没法不留痕迹地打开柜子，不过——

他让木板落在地上，注意着没弄乱上面的灰尘，低沉地笑了两声。它原本安在柜子顶上，那儿的防护要粗疏得多，这小子有点死脑筋。

穆迪用了个悬浮咒把自己弄到柜子正上方，再用粘贴咒将自己黏在天花板上，以便专心研究柜子里的情况。他记住当前衣柜内的每个细节以便过后复原，接着颇费了一番功夫将那些滑稽的小帽子和长袍弄开，露出金斯莱使尽浑身解数来隐藏的东西。

一个冥想盆。

穆迪很快意识到这只是个作用类似的仿品，它看起来更像高脚杯，里面银白色半固体的形态也与通常所见的记忆不同，它们是一个个基本独立的球体，绕着冥想盆的中心缓缓旋转。他下降了一点，用杖尖戳了戳其中一个，它浮起来，金斯莱低沉的声音随之响起。看样子盆里是他的个人语音日记，穆迪对此很不满：留下不必要的记录是金斯莱最不该干的事情之一。

“……我想是时候承认自己染上了咖啡瘾了，毕竟我已经过了能光靠意志力和咒语熬上三天三夜的年纪，而且我也不是阿拉斯托。要是能瞒住他我会试试的，听他反复强调既成事实的害处有时候确实挺让人头疼。他这辈子都没依赖过什么，除了他，没人能一直保持那种程度的自制……”

听了几段，穆迪基本可以确定日记里都是算不上泄密的废话。金斯莱主要谈论自己的日常生活，抱怨早晚会让他过劳死的工作量和某个笨手笨脚把咖啡打翻在任务报告上的新人，或者在被斯克林杰训斥后发几句牢骚。他只字不提关于凤凰社的人和事，唐克斯的名字仅作为普通同事偶尔出现，穆迪被提到得更多一些，但他和金斯莱的私交早就不是什么秘密了。语音里没有任何具体的时间和地点，他只能凭借着对金斯莱的熟悉模糊地推测出最早的记录是四五年前他退休后不久，大概每两三个月这里才会增加一段新的语音。

既然它的价值远不及为了听到它要花费的功夫，似乎也没必要接着纠缠于此了。不过以防万一，穆迪还是听完了所有的记录，仍没有在日记里发现比记日记本身更值得让金斯莱被教训一顿的东西。于是他把自己从天花板上弄下来，将金斯莱的柜子顶安回去，大步离开了办公室。走廊上有几个旧日同事和新人，他们忙不迭地从他的去路上让开，试探着打招呼或者对他投以敬畏的眼光，穆迪永远不会承认他还挺享受这个的。

他回到格里莫广场12号时金斯莱已经到了，带着隐约的担忧询问他是不是路上遇到麻烦才花了这么久，但当他“穆迪专属”的咆哮向金斯莱指出防护措施中的疏漏时，后者错愕了一秒钟，大笑起来。

“老天，你把自己弄到天花板上就为了……”在穆迪越来越愤怒的注视下，金斯莱深吸一口气，恢复了常态，“抱歉，你看，那只是些无聊的日记。”

“想想看你不是在保存什么日记！”穆迪怒气冲冲地说，“假如你是在保管一件极度机密或者危险的证物！有人从柜子顶把东西拿了出来、炸掉整个傲罗司，你觉得这有趣吗？”

“我今后会注意这方面的。”金斯莱点点头，冷静又诚恳，“多谢提醒。”

“时刻保持警惕！”穆迪接着咆哮道，但金斯莱能听出他打算放过自己了。

“我采取措施主要是为了防止制造它的技术泄露，它们多少有点，嗯，不正规。”说到这里，他稍稍挑了一下眉毛，“不过我已经确保它不可能被我以外的人拿走了。”

这算是差强人意，穆迪咳嗽一声，假眼翻向他要去的方向，转身离开了。

 

******

 

几周后他又去了一趟金斯莱的办公室，发现衣柜上的保护措施没有改进。对此他倒也没多意外，金斯莱了解他，他很久以前就不再对穆迪隐瞒与任务无关的事了。穆迪的“窥探”只是为了确保那帮混小子在最松懈的时候也能余下一些警惕，这样他们就更不容易把自己害死，至于他们私藏了谁的照片、喜欢男人还是女人、自慰时用什么道具，穆迪全不关心。

但他确实有意锉锉金斯莱的自信，上次离开后他琢磨出了几个破解咒，于是毫不客气地拿柜子门练起了手，也算是防止自己在退休期间退步得太厉害。成果不算太坏，门打开了，而且那些咒语没能在他身上留下可供追踪的痕迹；但也不够好，他知道自己没法将被破坏的咒语复原，就一次情报窃取任务来说这至少失败了一半。

穆迪又耽搁了一会儿试着取出冥想盆，意识到这会导致它自毁时作罢，多少有些忿忿地重新关上柜门，加了几道自己的咒语。他没去动盆里新增的银球，既然已经知道它们只是日记，他就不感兴趣了。

下一次凤凰社例会结束时，他建议金斯莱将那个会让冥想盆自毁的咒语用在整个衣柜上，进一步减少可乘之机，金斯莱又花了点力气才维持住那副八风不动的表情。

“多谢建议，阿拉斯托，很高兴你认可那个咒语。”他说，“但我自己也很难每分每秒都保持警惕，我可不想每次打开衣柜门都得冒烧掉我最喜欢的帽子的风险。毕竟我也没那么介意偶尔有人听见我在念叨什么。”

“那你还不如去那些派对上抓个醉鬼把废话说完。”穆迪粗声大气地说，“通过语音记录进行追踪的办法多得是，你干这行快二十年了，还犯这么低级的错误！”

“十八年。”金斯莱说，低低地笑了两声，“我可没想过能活到连疯眼汉穆迪都会劝人去参加派对的那天。”

赶在穆迪发作之前，他又问，“你觉得门上的咒语如何？”

“自鸣得意。”穆迪斜了他一眼。

“阿拉斯托，金斯莱，你们有急事吗？”莫莉在金斯莱身后的厨房里叫道，“吃完点心再走吧，我准备了馅饼和蛋酒。”

不等另一个人开口，穆迪就向门口走去，留金斯莱自己应付莫莉的热情。

 

******

 

穆迪终于在金斯莱的柜门上取得满意成果时已经是几个月后了，在此期间他每次到访都会测试一两个新方案，有一次办公室的主人就坐在桌子后边批阅任务报告，不时饶有兴趣地抬头看看他的进度。他关上刚打开的柜门时，金斯莱搁下了笔。

“需要我现在将它复原吗？”他问，“再来一次？”

“那是浪费时间。”穆迪说。

乌姆里奇还没嚣张到胆敢监视傲罗指挥部的壁炉，穆迪记得自己踏进火焰之前金斯莱一直盯着他，他没回头，但对一个有魔眼的人来说这不是问题。

之后金斯莱仍不厌其烦地将柜门的咒语复原，有时进行些少改进，将穆迪的进度拖得更慢。

尽管训斥那个从不反击的家伙颇为无趣，他多少有点希望这次金斯莱也在场。也许是因为这个，也许是因为他意识到导致自己折腾了这么久的假定是会有人窥视金斯莱的秘密，总之穆迪决定让他的警告成真，于是用杖尖戳了戳看上去像最新放进去的那段日记。

“西里斯·布莱克死了，”金斯莱的声线平稳如故，但穆迪听得出其下的暗流，“现在所有人都知道他自始至终都站在抵抗伏地魔的一方了，福吉被迫发表声明证实他从未杀害过任何一个无辜者，但他没有机会看到。我为他感到遗憾。”

他说起有关西里斯的事时就像后者仅是一个他花了一年时间追捕的逃犯，他作为旁观者对这个人的不幸遭遇表示唏嘘。上个月他们在神秘事务司打了场硬仗，考虑到后来伏地魔本人也加入了战局，凤凰社方在阻止他们的过程中只折损了西里斯一人实属幸运。此后伏地魔复活的事实被公之于众，凤凰社成员的身份则被尽可能地保护了起来，金斯莱在叙述中显然牢记着这点。

“……尼法朵拉·唐克斯还需住院一周，据说她已经在病床上精神抖擞地抱怨不能参加战斗了。有两个孩子伤得比较严重，但庞弗雷夫人说他们过完暑假就能完全康复，不会留下长期的伤害——至少生理上是这样。我和其他人都只是轻伤，阿拉斯托……”停顿，金斯莱似乎吞咽了一下，“我想他是被贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇击晕的，醒来之后他恼火极了，痛骂每个出现在他面前的人。”

金斯莱又停顿了一下，有什么揭掉了他的声音温和平静的表层，它变得疲惫而粗粝。

“我当时在对付卢克伍德，听到他倒地的声音才发现，他肯定是被击中了面部，他的假眼被打飞了，我看着它滚到哈利那边……莱斯特兰奇肯定是想给他最后一击，我想尽快打倒卢克伍德，但知道肯定来不及了，好在唐克斯及时对上了她……她不是莱斯特兰奇的对手，布莱克在她之后迎战莱斯特兰奇，我又被两个人缠住了，没法脱身去支援或者察看伤者的情况。她在我们面前杀死了布莱克。”

“我见过他倒下，见鬼，他丢掉那只眼睛的时候我就在现场。从前这不会让我分心，他把我训练成了这样，但这次……他本来可以休息了，尽管很不情愿，但我可以感觉到他在变平和。他本来可以当个普通的暴躁老头——虽说他也没那么老，偶尔来显摆一下资历，教训一下年轻人或者霍格沃茨里的学生什么的。因为我们没能干好自己的工作，他被拉回战场，继续和与过去同样残忍的敌人作战，但他早就不在巅峰时期了。战斗中我忍不住去想，如果那是致命的……”

他深深地吸了口气。

“我很抱歉。”

“别犯蠢。”穆迪咆哮道，就像金斯莱在他面前一样。

“……死亡是工作的一部分，我早就习惯这点了。但现在正有越来越多的局外人被卷入战争，甚至有未成年的孩子，我希望我能……我的能力远远不够。”

银球沉了下去，穆迪站在原地，像被那语音里的痛苦和愧疚捉住了。

他抬起魔杖，选中了另一段日记。

 

******

 

金斯莱多少有些讶异地接过穆迪手里的书，看向黑色封皮上黯淡的标题：奥多传奇。

他在某段日记里怀念了自己小时候的故事书，读到结局时会有一个忧伤动听的女声哼唱歌谣，他有许多个夜晚伴着歌声入睡。那本书后来不知怎的丢失了，他再也没在市面上找到过相同的版本。

“收好你的东西。”穆迪厉声说，“没人想看到它们。”

金斯莱僵滞了一下，缓缓点点头，仍是不动声色。

“我都没发现。”他说，“你成功了。”

他翻开了书页，于是穆迪是踏着歌声离开的。

 

英雄奥多被抬回故乡，

抬到他儿时熟悉的地方，

帽子翻过来，入土安葬，

魔杖折两段，多么悲伤。

 

下次穆迪再造访金斯莱的办公室时，衣柜上不再有任何额外的咒语，不用看他就知道冥想盆已经被从里边移走了。

他也不能再像从前一样大摇大摆地出入傲罗司，魔法部已经开始有所怀疑，而且需要他往那里跑的工作也没有那么多。

 

******

 

下班前，金斯莱最后一次检查了施加在内部飞路网上的咒语。离转移哈利的行动开始还有两个小时，这是他们的后备计划之一，如果遇到不得不使用飞路网的情况，这些咒语可以将魔法部的反应速度拖慢一到两分钟。

确认一切无误，他换下工作袍，关上灯，离开了办公室。衣柜门关闭的时候咒语的微光闪过，有人能领会这无言的邀请。

黑暗中，银白的小球在冥想盆里缓缓旋转。

 

【你好，阿拉斯托。你可能已经发现了，现在这个冥想盆与我的生命相连，也就是说，如果你能听到这段话，那就说明了两点：我还活着，你也还活着。】

 

“我们推测，食死徒会以为你是骑扫帚的。”穆迪对哈利说，“斯内普有大量的时间把他以前没有提起的你的情况都告诉他们，所以，万一我们碰到食死徒，他们肯定会选择那个骑扫帚特别熟练的波特。好了，”他把装着假波特衣服的口袋系紧，领着大家朝门口走去，一边继续说道，“我们三分钟内离开。后门不用锁，食死徒要过来搜查，锁是挡不住他们的……来吧……”

 

【这不合时宜，不过对我们这样的人来说合适的时机大概根本就不存在。永远都有更险恶的境况、更残酷的敌人，永远都有无辜者需要被保护和拯救。这些事理应有更高的优先级，但近来我也日渐重视起了另一项实情：我们随时可能死去。】

 

哈利赶紧跑到客厅里去拿他的背包、火弩箭和海德薇的笼子，然后跟大家一起来到黑黢黢的后花园里。在他身边，一把把扫帚跳进人们手中，赫敏已经在金斯莱的搀扶下骑上了一匹巨大的黑色夜骐，比尔扶着芙蓉骑上了另一匹。海格戴着护目镜，站在轻型摩托车旁，准备出发。

“就是它吗？这就是小天狼星的摩托？”

“就是这辆，”海格笑眯眯地低头看着哈利说，“哈利，你上次坐它的时候，我一个巴掌就能把你托起来！”

 

【我怀着某些念想已有很长时间了，说不定与我成为傲罗的时间一样长。我本以为我将终生如此，因为我从无隐瞒，而你是最优秀的傲罗，但凡你愿意这样去想，一定早就发现了我的妄念。你不在乎，而我花了太长的时间来确定。在我还年轻而愤怒的时候，我根本没想过自己能有今日；时至今日，我已学会与它和平共处。】

 

哈利钻进挎斗，忍不住觉得有点儿丢脸。这样一来，他就比别人矮了好几头：罗恩看到哈利像小孩子坐在碰碰车里一样，不禁笑了起来。哈利把背包和扫帚塞在脚边，又把海德薇的笼子夹在膝间，真是太不舒服了。

“亚瑟做了些修修补补。”海格似乎没有注意到哈利的不适，只管说道。他跨上摩托，摩托发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，往地里陷了几寸。“现在它的把手上有几个机关。这玩意儿是我的主意。”

他用粗粗的手指点着里程计旁边一个紫色按钮。

 

【然而我就是这样一个庸人，无论如何都想试最后一次，想知道是否有一点可能，我的渴望不是……孤独的。放心，我不会说出更逾矩的东西，现在我们都承受不起分心的后果。我只是想说我打算在这次任务结束后养成一个习惯，每周日两点到三点去猪头酒吧喝几杯，算是作为劫后余生的庆贺。】

 

“千万留神，海格，”韦斯莱先生抓着他的扫帚站在他们身边，说道，“我还是拿不准这是不是明智，必须万不得已的时候才用。”

“好了好了，”穆迪说，“每个人都做好准备。我要求大家在同一时间离开，不然整个牵制战术就失败了。”

每个人都骑上扫帚。

“抱紧点儿，罗恩。”唐克斯说，哈利看见罗恩心虚地偷偷瞥了卢平一眼，然后双手搂住唐克斯的腰。海格用脚一踢，发动了摩托车。车子像火龙一样吼叫起来，挎斗也跟着抖动。

“祝大家好运！”穆迪喊道，“一小时左右在陋居见。我数到三。一……二……三！”

 

【事实上我和你差不多痛恨派对，所以这种时候我宁愿一个人。但我随时欢迎你的加入，为了叙旧也好，为了给我找个伴儿也好，或者干脆就是为了就我的不谨慎骂我一顿，总之，我会很高兴见到你。】

 

（全文完）


End file.
